Differences
by Random LOLOL
Summary: They had a lot of differences. But, it didn't matter. She still loved him. One-shot, HitsuSaku.


**A/N: Ahahahahahaha. WOOT! My first evarr fanfic about -drumroll- HITSU/SAKU!!! Yes, Hitsugaya Toushiro AND Sakura Haruno. Probably my all time favorite pairing, yeeess, yessss. Anyway, I just thought of this and I wanted to post it here, so yeah. ENJOYYY, you Hitsu/Saku fans :)**

**You already know I don't own Naruto or Bleach.  
**

**

* * *

**

Haruno Sakura. Hitsugaya Toshiro. The same age. She was annoying, he was cold. She was 4' 8", he was 4' 4". Height differences were a pain in the butt when the shorter one was a captain in the Gotei 13, while all the taller one did was roll on the floor, laughing hysterically. Unfortunately, he would not tolerate her behavior. She didn't care; she still did it anyway. But the sparks would fly, and soon, height difference wasa thing of the past.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-bozu! What'cha doin'?!" A hyper bubblegum haired girl shouted rambunctiously, bursting through the doors of Hitsugaya Toshiro's office. The said boy snarled, glaring at the girl as she crossed her arms over chest in total smugness. A vein popped, and his icy cold turquoise eyes glared straight into her soul (she was already a soul, so it didn't really have an affect on her). She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, waiting for him to say it --

"Stop calling me _that_," he growled, getting angrier as she tried to stifle a chuckle. She uncrossed her arms, resting her hands on he hips, and wagged a finger in his face mockingly.

"Now, now, _bozu_, I already told you. I'll start addressing you with '-taicho' when you've earned my _sincere_ respect. I still haven't forgiven you when you put gum in my hair when we were little. I had to cut my hair short because of you! I looked like a boy! And you didn't even say sorry," she cried, fake tears welling up in her eyes. Unamused, he sighed in exasperation, and began to do his paperwork. She peeked at him, and pouted, the feeling mutual.

"Y' know...I always knew you never had a heart. Probably left it in the North Pole, I suppose," she said, shaking her head in dismay. Another vein popped, as he glare that was sent her way was even more intense than he last one.

"Shut up!" He snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest once more, unaffected by the young captain's words.

"_Haruno Sakura_, you better have a _damn good _reason why chose to come here and annoy me before I turn you into a pink-haired snow woman," he growled in a low tone, his aura turning dark, his hand placed on the zanpakto's handle threateningly. Haruno Sakura, the Fourth Seat of Squad 8, put her hands up in defense, and gave him a goofy grin.

"I'm here to help you with your paperwork!" She exclaimed, grinning wider while her teeth made a weird 'PING' noise, as she pointed her thumb to herself. He looked at her, irritated.

"And why do you want to help me?"

"Momo-chan and Rangiku-san asked me to. I think they're planning something...But they didn't really tell me what though. That, and I'm in a good mood. Special day, today," Sakura explained, her voice trailing off. Hitsugaya sighed, obviously annoyed, as he shoved two stacks of paperwork in front of him, along with a pen and some ink. She did a victory pose, and briskly grabbed all the supplies that was handed to her, plummeting herself on to his couch.

It was now silent, while only a few things could be heard: the sound of pen writing on paper, the sound of Sakura's foot tapping the ground as she tried to entertain herself while she did the most boring-est task in the world, and the occasional humming of Sakura as she tried to pretend she was listening to music.

"Hmm mhm...Tip taps, tip taps, tip ta--" she stopped humming and her head snapped up. Hitsugaya rose an eyebrow, confused at her sudden action.

"_I want to spar_," she said, her back facing him. He looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Bozu! Let's spar right after, okay?!" She told him, as she faced him with determination-filled green orbs. He scowled.

"No." She scowled back at him, and crossed her arms over her chest in a childish manner.

"You're such a boring little shrimp." His hand stopped writing, his aura turning dark, as he lifted his head up and sent an ominous glare at the pinkette. She stood her ground, gritting her teeth.

"I. Said. Call. Me. Hitsugaya. Taicho," he growled through his gritted teeth. She shook her head vehemetly.

"Not until you spar with me first!" She said, a 'HMPH!' following right after.

"You wouldn't even last 5 seconds..."

"Shut up, shrimp! I have the advantage since I'm taller than you."

"And? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can...well, I'm just taller than you, that's all!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and turned her head away.

"Well, I'm a captain," he stated bluntly, a small trace of amusement in his eyes. She looked away in defeat, as her face became flushed, either because she just got beaten by her -somewhat- best friend, or because of something else.

"Fine! I didn't even want to spar with you anyway. You'd probably just freeze me with Hyorinmaru and just smirk as I stay frozen until the next few hours until the ice starts to melt." She shrugged, but she sure was disappointed. She didn't care. She just wanted to spend time with him. It's _his _special day, anyway. She glanced at him. He didn't really change since he was little. Still having short, spikey hair, his eyebrows knitted, his turquoise orbs filled with ice, and a scowl. Plus, she thought he was somewhat still a brat. And still short. He always demanded respect from her, and would tell her constantly that she was a dummy for believing everything he said.

Hitsugaya stole a glance at the girl, who had a small nostalgic smile strewn across her face as she stared at him. He could feel the heat quickly rushing to his cheeks, and tried to hide it. He felt someone embrace him from his side and snapped his head to see, but he only saw someone's Shinigami uniform.

"Toshiro-kun...Why can't we be like how we used to be before?" Sakura spoke, her voice soft and gentle. He stiffened at what he had called him, as it brought old memories he had forgotten back into his mind.

_"Can't catch me, crybaby Sakura!"  
"Shut up, Toshiro-kun! I bet you can't even look at where you're going."  
"Oh yeah? Well I bet--OOF!"  
"SEE!? I told'ya, Toshiro-kun."_

She rested her cheek on his head, holding him closer, her grip tightening.

"I hate how everything's changed." He rested his hand on hers, and looked away without a trace of emotion.

"I just -- I just wish we could s-still hand out more of-ften," she sobbed. "I rarely ever see you."

"Sakura...I'm just too busy with all the paperwork."

"Can we still hang out?"

"If Rangiku takes over for me and not get drunk, then...Maybe. Maybe I can."

Sakura smiled.

"Okay," she said, her voice filled with relief. And she let go, walking towards the doors.

"I still love you, y'know." She whispered, but loud enough for the young captain to hear.

* * *

He had received to note that Rangiku left him that told him to go to the West Barracks Training Facility at 9. He noticed that there were tons of paperwork still left untouched from when he left to run some errands. A vein popped.

"Where the heck did she go?"

* * *

"Here he is!" Rangiku squealed as he arrived. It was cold, as everyone wore scarves to fight of the chilly weather. Hinamori, Aizen, Rangiku, and even _Sakura _was there. She looked nervous, but a smile was still plastered on her face.

_"I still love you."_

After the two graduated from the Shinigami Academy, Sakura had confessed that she loved him. But he said that he didn't feel the same way, saying that he only wanted to be friends. She took it hard, but in the end, she agreed to stay friends with him, and had become his 'best friend' ever since. His eyes lingered on Sakura for a few moments, until the firework show started.

'BOOM!!'

'POP!!'

He stood next to Sakura, who looked with sad eyes at the lights in the sky. She then stood up and tapped his shoulder. He turned to her. She bent down ever so slightly, and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened, but after a few moments, he closed them, and kissed back. Nobody seemed to notice, as they just stared at the fireworks with awe. She pulled back, and the white-haired captain loked away with a light pink blush on his face. She ruffled his hair.

"Happy Birthday, Hitsugaya-taicho." A small smile crept up to his face. After all the years after he was appointed a captain, she had not addressed him with '-taicho'. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, then stared into the firework filled sky.

"Still friends?" He asked in a low voice.

"Of course, taicho. We'll always be friends," she assured, her hand resting on his head. And they all stared up at the night sky, watching as the fireworks come and go.

* * *

**-bozu - Kid; Squirt**

**-taicho - Captain**

**The song Sakura was humming was 'Tip Taps' by Halicali. I don't own it either.  
**

**Well...I kinda think the ending sucked, haha. I really hope that Hitsugaya's not too OOC...**

**Anyways, review! Critisism is ALWAYS welcome. **


End file.
